A Break From Reality
by BlueBully
Summary: Some bonding between Frank and Amy after recent events have her mind not where it should be. F/M Tickle Fic


Drum roll please! A new **_Punisher_** fic! Yay! :D

Dawww I missed my Frankie boy, and have been pining for _Season 2_ since I binge watched _Season 1_ when it came out.

Soooo bummed that it's official that Netflix has canceled the show though. Fuck you Disney and Netflix! :(

OMG! Frank was so soft and adorable in the first episode! Then the relationship he develops with Amy was really great, and naturally something I'd want to get into.

**WARNING FOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 2 OF ****_'PUNISHER'_**** YET ON NETFLIX! This takes place post-Episode 9 of Season 2.**

**Summary:** _Some bonding between Frank and Amy after recent events have her mind not where it should be. __**F/M Tickle Fic**_

Yes, there is a good deal of tickling in this so if you don't like that concept then best to skip this. All SFW though. Definitely nothing sexual so if you're looking for that then you can just get the fuck out right now. This is father/daughter-type relationship they have and nothing more.

I had writer's block on this for like 3 weeks, but finally got it finished. It turned out way way longer than I had planned, but am I ever sorry? No. lol

**Word Count:** 4,894

**ANOTHER WARNING for swearing as is my norm with guys like Frank. ;)**

"Heh, flustercluck," Frank was still chuckling as he came through the trailer door with a shake of his head, shrugging out of his jacket and unstrapping his vest. Amy smiled a little at seeing that she'd managed to amuse him, though she was still feeling pretty wound up from earlier.

He tossed it all onto the counter as he reached behind him to pull a handgun out of the back of his waistband and set it on the small table. After a moment he noticed Amy staring at it from where she sat on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You ok, kid?

"...Not really. I just...I really don't think guns are for me. I mean, I still can't believe I just killed a guy," she looked down and started to get lost inside her head before Frank snapped her out of it.

"Hey, look at me. Hey! You only shot him, remember? I'm the one that killed him. Besides it was either him or you, and tell ya what, I'd choose you a thousand times over that piece o' shit. Ya made the right move, you did good, kid."

She sat there still looking unsure as Frank sighed quietly before making a proposition.

"Ok look, at least let me show ya some other techniques t' disarm someone. Ya don't gotta shoot anyone once ya got their weapon, but just promise me one thing, ok? That you'll trust your instincts. And if they tell ya t' pull the trigger then you pull that trigger. Can you promise me that?"

The concern in his eyes while he awaited her answer was piercing, and eventually she nodded and took a deep breath, "I...think so."

"Alright then. Here, we'll start with this," Frank reached toward the table and picked up the Glock 19, noting as Amy continued to eye it with uneasiness.

"Don't worry...," he said as in two seconds he had slid the magazine out of the grip and pulled back the slide to pop the round from the chamber, "It ain't loaded. Now c'mon, get up."

He gestured to her and she followed suit so that now she was standing in front of him in the narrow hallway of the trailer.

"We'll start with what ya already know. Now," he raised the gun to point at her, "Think ya can do me like ya did that punk earlier?"

She hesitated as she stared at it, not making a move, and Frank thought that maybe this wasn't going to happen right now.

But all that changed when she sprung into action as she grabbed the barrel of the gun aside with one hand and slammed in on his wrist to break his grip. Now she was the one pointing the gun at him.

"Nice work, kid. You're a natural. But this time I'm not gonna make it that easy for ya," he signaled with his hand for her to return the gun to him as she obliged.

"Ok. Again."

She tried to use the same technique she had just done, but this time Frank was ready for her and kept his grip on the gun firm and pulled the trigger right in her face.

"Bang. Again."

The teen just stared at the gun for a moment as she seemed to be re-evaluating the situation before she made another move. Pushing the gun to the side she then grabbed onto his arm and tried to drag him down with her body weight as Frank just gave her a strange look.

"That ain't it," he shook his head and easily yanked his arm free as he shoved her to the ground before she looked up at him with frustration in her eyes.

"How...How am I supposed to...," she was sounding discouraged as she lowered her head towards the floor while Frank reassured her.

"Don't think too hard, kid. Instincts, remember? I know I'm bein' rough on ya, but you'll thank me later. Now how 'bout givin' it another shot, huh?"

A few long seconds ticked by, and he started to feel bad when she didn't make any attempt to get up. Maybe it was too soon for him to be pushing her this hard.

"Hey look, we don't have t' do this if ya don't want-"

With a primal scream she pushed off the ground with her legs and used everything she had to ram straight into him, tackling him flat onto his back.

He hit the floor of the trailer with a pained grunt as some of the wind got knocked out of him, but couldn't help the smile on his face at seeing her determination. She hadn't given up yet.

"Atta girl. Keep fightin'."

Despite how impressed he was with her he was immediately on the offensive again as he simply held her back with one big hand while the other gripped the pistol high over his head.

"Now take it from me. Better hurry before I use it on ya!"

Frank could see that she was trying desperately to gain some kind of leverage as she fought to get past his blocking arm and reach the gun. Normally he would teach her the hard way and would've already turned the tables, but he'd give her a little more time.

After the events that happened only hours earlier the girl could use a little confidence boost. But he still was going to push at her resolve in normal Frank fashion as his voice boomed along the walls.

"C'mon! Ya want it?! Take it! Take it! What're ya waitin' for?! TAKE IT!"

Amy was panicking. She knew he was about to fling her across the room if she didn't act fast. Her mind became a blur and time seemed to stop as she frantically tried to think of something. Anything!

She then remembered what Frank had told her; to trust her instincts.

This scenario that they were in quickly had her memory spewing instances of roughhousing with friends in the past; particularly one instance where she'd been trying to retrieve her cell phone that had playfully been stolen from her. At that moment it was as if her mind had taken control of her body and compelled her to act on those thoughts.

It was now or never. And so without further delay she steeled herself and launched at him one last time.

"Take the goddamn-He-Hey! What're ya-!" Frank's surprise quickly gave way to an involuntary grin as his apprentice persisted in using an unconventional technique that he had never experienced in his combative encounters.

"Hey stop-Aha! Hahahaha, no! No, thaahaat's-that's not allohohowed!" He continued to hold the pistol back out of reach while using his one free hand to try to defend himself from the teen who had latched onto his sides and was tickling him furiously.

Amy's eyes lit up with pure glee when she heard the first round of laughter spill out of him. She hadn't been sure how he would react, but by the time those thoughts had even reached her head she was already in motion.

The idea that he likely wasn't even ticklish had been her first thought, and the fact that she was messing around would just make him angry. Like the time she tried to sneak attack him and take his gun when he and Curtis had entered the trailer the other day.

He had already been raging at that point though from his encounter with Billy, and her antics had only intensified his temper. His outburst towards her had been harsh, but Frank struggled with how he expressed his feelings. Thinking that he could have killed her scared him, which in turn transformed into the anger that he lashed out at her with.

But he wasn't nearly as tense as he had been that day so she expected maybe he'd just growl at her to _"Quit fuckin' around"_ as he was trying to give a serious demonstration. At the very least give her an annoyed look to show his disapproval.

But what she got instead was unbelievable, and she quickly relaxed as she realized there was no need for any worry.

"Seriously?! You're ticklish?! Oh you're going down now!" Her fingers wiggled relentlessly into his ribs, making the hardened man writhe and laugh helplessly as he found that shielding himself with only one arm wasn't doing him a whole lot of good.

To say he was stunned by her actions would be an understatement, and it gave him no time to even consider being angry about it. He was already exhausted from lack of sleep for the past several nights with adrenaline being pretty much the only thing keeping him going.

Being around Amy he had dropped his guard a little, and unfortunately he'd been left unable to resist the sensations she was inflicting. He couldn't stop himself from laughing uncontrollably, though the more he laughed the more his mood seemed to lighten. It certainly had taken his mind off of everything else.

"Hehehehe! No waitaminute! This is-Ahaahahaha! Ya...Ya caahaan't do thaahaaat!" Finding it hard to think clearly his reactions were impulsive, making his defense sloppy and all over the place as he flailed his vacant hand and squirmed desperately on his back.

He did have some sense of control though in restraining himself from reacting too violently as he didn't want to accidentally hit the kid.

Not to mention they were in a confined area so if he tried to haphazardly shove her off of him then he might seriously hurt her, which is definitely not something he wanted to do. There was a big difference between pushing her around a little during demonstrations versus slamming her full weight into a cabinet.

Amy could tell that he was not doing nearly anything that she knew he was capable of to fend her off, and that thought made her smile grow. The sentiment was sweet.

"Hey, you told me to go with my instincts, remember? It's not my fault I know how to fight dirtier than you. Now hand it over!" She demanded, referring to the gun he still had clutched over his head in his right hand.

This lesson had gone from a serious tone to one of foolery in less than a second, and Frank realized that.

But he also knew that they both could stand to loosen up, and so far this little tussle they were in was achieving just that. Amy was no longer focused on how she had shot a man, and was grinning in genuine delight for once. He would be hard-pressed to ruin that for her.

Though it was still natural for him to do whatever it took to keep any weapon out of the hands of his assailant, even if he was being tickled half to death. So if she wanted that gun she was gonna have to try a lot harder than that.

He was the Punisher, and the Punisher would not have being tickled into submission on his record...He hoped.

"Come-Come ahaand gehehehet it!" He challenged as he flexed the muscles in his arm to keep it straight while at the same time keeping it out of the teen's obtainable range. He wasn't exactly sure she was going to keep pushing this, but he wasn't surprised when she did.

"If ya say so!" She clamored forward and swiftly straddled his hips to pin him down as she attacked his muscled sides and waist with vigor. Frank howled and reflexively bucked beneath her as the heels of his tactical boots scraped futilely against the floor.

He managed to grab one of her hands to hold it back, but that did little to stop her. She just put twice as much effort into her other hand as the vicious fingers scribbled and clawed at lightning speed along his entire exposed side.

Husky laughter bellowed out as Frank squirmed like crazy, having no way to stop her now, and slowly his hand weakened his hold on her. As she felt his grip loosen she yanked her wrist free and then dug both hands right into his stomach without missing a beat.

"Shihihit! Kid, c'mohahahahon! Ticklin' ahaahaain't faahaahaair!" He feebly tried to push her hands away to no avail as she could feel his muscles contract underneath his sweater. That brought a smirk to her face, knowing his brawn was doing absolutely nothing to protect him from the tickling.

"All is fair when your life is on the line. Just give me the gun, and I'll stop," she grinned at seeing Frank only shake his head.

"Ohohover my dehead bo-HAHEEHEEHEEHEE!" He immediately curled in, bringing his arm down half way once her fingers plunged into his wide-open armpit. Amy found it absolutely priceless how his deep laughter had transformed so quickly into such high-pitched giggling.

She had never heard anything near that captivating out of him before, but she didn't want to embarrass him by pointing it out so obviously. She could still tease him a little though.

"Ah ha! Did I find your weak spot, old man? Now you're in trouble!"

As he faltered she reached for the gun, but he gathered his will and forced himself to thrust it out of her vicinity again.

He then clapped his hand over the vulnerable area, managing to crowd her fingers out though they only continued their devilish dance down his ribs, making him writhe and twist ineffectively.

"Aaah! Daahaahaammit! Aahaahaaamy! Stohahahahop!"

"I can't stop! You'll shoot me if I stop!"

"I'll...I'll shoohoot ya if-ahahaha-if ya _D-DON'T_ stohahop!" He jokingly moved his hand forward to aim the gun at her, but when she made another grab for it he immediately jerked it back. Amy playfully rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Just drop the gun, tough guy. Then I'll let ya go," she smirked, noticing how his fist clamped tighter around the pistol.

"No-hoho fuckin' waahaay!"

"Geez, I guess you want me to keep tickling you, huh? You love it, don't you?" Amy couldn't resist teasing him because she knew it would make him protest immediately as she watched his eyes widen with objection.

"Whahat?! No, I doh-Aahahaahahaa! Just-Just baahaack ohahahoff!"

He hoped no one walked in on them at that moment and saw him in this state, but he couldn't bring it in himself to just surrender. Though it had gone past the point that he had the energy to throw her off of him if he had wanted to, and now all his efforts were being put into holding his arm up while keeping the gun in his possession.

Yet every time he moved his hand that was covering the tender spot under his arm to try to defend another area Amy would hone in right away just to hear him squeak and titter so uncharacteristically. She'd poke and pinch and scratch into the very ticklish hollow until he was overcome with giggles and forced into guarding the spot once more, leaving her free to tickle him everywhere else.

Trepidation engulfed him as he really didn't know how much more of this he could take. He really just might get tickled into submission.

Amy was surprised that he had lasted this long, but then again not many men came much tougher than Frank. Still she sincerely doubted that he got tickled often, especially for this length of time.

Sure he was used to dealing with pain on a high degree, but tickling? She didn't think he knew exactly how to handle that, but what she did know is that the man had a mentality that wouldn't allow him to just give up no matter what the situation.

It looked like he was having quite a hard time though.

She could see the tears that had pooled in the corners of his eyes from laughing nonstop as he laid his head back and weakly kept up his pathetic attempts to wiggle down the skinny hallway out from under her, despite knowing he wasn't going to succeed.

In a last ditch effort he was trying to insert inconspicuous comments to convince her to stop without him actually begging her, because God forbid the Punisher actually beg someone for mercy.

"Thaahaahaat ahahall ya gohahahot?!"

"You-You reheeheeheeally suhuck aahaahaat this!"

"Juhuhust gihihive up! Ya aahaain't geh-gehehettin' thihis guhuhun!"

She knew it was all a bluff though for she could slowly see his tenacity was beginning to diminish. But rather than let him have his record tarnished she figured that she would be the one to give up now and spare him the defeat.

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever met in my life! Uggh, fine! You win then," she tried to sound convincing enough so he wouldn't know that she had actually let him win as her fingers finally ceased their torture on him.

Once she stopped Frank's gruff laughter died down as he didn't move a muscle and just tried to catch his breath.

"Fuckin' Christ, kid," he panted with light chuckles still slipping out. It had been a very long time since he had laughed like that.

He then lifted his arm to point the gun at her head and pulled the trigger, producing a loud click from the empty chamber.

"Bang. You're dead again," he smirked as she just grinned down at him, not looking the least bit discouraged.

"Totally worth it," she slid off of him, allowing him to sit up as he took a few seconds before getting to his feet.

"Yeah well you're lucky this was just practice, and you're still alive. That kiddie shit ain't gonna work in the real world," he placed the gun on the table and wandered over towards the couch with Amy tailing him.

"Well that _'kiddie shit'_ worked on you."

"Who said it worked? Still had the gun, didn't I?" He looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk on his face and then lowered himself down to sit on the sofa cushions.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure you were about to give in if I hadn't stopped," she plopped down next to him as Frank snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tchh, yeah sure. Keep dreamin', kid. Next time though if ya ever get into a situation like that, no messin' around, I want ya t' put the hurt on 'em. Take the gun offline like I showed ya, ok? Then go for the weak spots like the groin, throat or anywhere on the face. You're fightin' for your life so don't hesitate for even a second, and show no mercy."

Amy nodded firmly like she understood, but with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Got it. So not here? Or there?" She was still on her playful high as she wiggled fingers up under his arm and then squeezed his side, making him squirm and curl over to escape the assault.

"Hehehe, stop that! You're gonna drive me up the fuckin' wall with that shit. But sure, those areas are fine as long as ya use somethin' sharper, like a knife, instead."

The teen instantly sobered and her eyes widened at the fact that he would even suggest something like that.

"I could barely shoot someone! There's no way I'm gonna be able to _STAB_ anyone!"

Frank considered that for a moment as he shrugged.

"Hmm. Guess ya got a point. But I think in the right situation your survival instincts will kick in, and you'll do whatever it takes. All I'm sayin' is don't count out what you're capable of when it comes t' keepin' you alive. I think after tonight ya know that deep down, even if it is hard for you t' accept."

Amy just sighed loudly and leaned back into the couch.

"Uggggh, how did my life ever come to this?"

After a few seconds Frank slowly developed a smirk as he decided to give an answer to her rhetorical question.

"Well bein' part of a second-rate crime racket was your first mistake. Havin' blackmail on the wrong people was your second. Then thinkin' you could just outrun them...Try'na get me locked up...Almost gettin' us both killed..."

"Alright, I think I get the point," she frowned as she tried to interrupt, but he kept on with his list.

"...Not stayin' put when I told ya to...Puttin' your trust in the wrong people...Almost gettin' yourself killed again...Ya wanna talk about a flustercluck then-"

"Ok ok, I get it! I know I screwed up, alright?! Happy now?!" Amy shouted in irritation with a pouting look on her face that only made Frank smile even more.

"Hmph. Yeah. Least ya admit it. Looks like there may be some hope for ya yet-Heh! Ya little...," he chuckled and jerked his body once she gave him a good poke in the ribs as retaliation for his comment. It was her turn to smirk.

"Get used to it. Ya know, I never expected a tough old grunt like you to be ticklish."

Frank just shrugged and tried to brush it off.

"Eh. I guess a little bit."

"A little?" She quickly moved a hand towards him again as he instantly put his arms up in defense and flinched away. Amy laughed at how jumpy he'd become while an embarrassed smile spread over his face.

"Alright. Maybe more than I'm willin' t' admit."

"I'll bet you didn't even know you were so ticklish. Wait," she pointed a finger at him, "It's 'Pete' that's ticklish, huh? Frank isn't, right?"

Frank ran a hand down his face as he sighed with a groan.

"Hate t' say, but it's all me. And yeah, I um, already kinda had an idea. My wife always knew exactly how t' get me, 'specially when she got the kids in on it."

Amy's face paled, thinking that this whole time she had been bringing up painful memories for him. She knew that talking about his family was usually the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean...Shit, I shouldn't have..."

Frank only cracked a small but reassuring smile as he shook his head.

"Nah, don't be. That was actually the closest I've felt t' my family in a long time. So yeah, it was fuckin' torture, but ya know...thanks for that."

Her face brightened up as she relaxed again and put a hand on his shoulder to give it a soft squeeze.

"Well then glad to be of service. And for the record, it's a good look for you. You've got a really cute smile," she grinned as he spat out a chuckle and looked down at the floor, "And an even cuter laugh."

"Get the fuck outta here," he laughed more as he gave her a playful nudge and tried to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

"But seriously, Frank, it's good to see you in a better mood."

She was then quiet for a minute as she gathered her next thoughts, speaking more softly.

"Hey...I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I know that if it weren't for me you'd probably still have had that shot at the normal, happy life that you wanted. You had a second chance, and I ruined it that night in the bar with the shit that I was in."

She looked up with shame in her eyes as Frank gently placed his big hand on her arm.

"Kid, ya didn't ruin anything. It may sound crazy, but I'm startin' to accept that this is just who I am now. Havin' a quiet family life just ain't in the cards for me. It was at one time, but now that's uhh...that's all in the past. Trust me, if it hadn't have been you that night then eventually somethin' else still would've forced my hand back into this. It ain't your fault so get that outta your head. It's just the way it's gonna be."

Amy immediately shook her head.

"MmmMm. I can't believe that, and you shouldn't either."

He only blinked and stared at the floor again, seeing no sense in trying to convince her otherwise. It was her turn to grab his arm now to try to snap him out of it.

"Just please promise me that you won't give up on it, Frank. I know your family wouldn't want you to either. You seriously deserve all the happiness in the world, no matter what you may think."

Raising his head, he nodded a little.

"Hmm...Maybe. But not right now. There's still too many people that need killin', and that's what I intend t' do."

After spending so much time with him she understood that there was no changing his mind on the latter subject as she just slowly sat back. But after a moment she had already scooted close to him again.

"Frank...I never actually thanked you...for saving my life that night. And every other night up to today. I know I've been a real pain in the ass to you, and I...I wish I could take it all back."

He could hear the intense remorse in her voice as he didn't directly look into her eyes, but simply put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Yeah well I uh, I know I ain't that easy myself t' be around. So ya know, don't beat yourself up about it. But t' tell ya the truth, there ain't a damn thing I would change about ya."

He finally looked up as he saw her lip tremble slightly and her eyes began to tear up.

"You're smart and strong-minded. Ya don't let no one push ya around no matter how scared ya get. Honestly ya got bigger balls than some guys I've known. It's uhh...," he hesitated for a moment as he swallowed and licked his lips, "Ya know, it's...it's kinda how I imagined that Lisa would've turned out. So yeah, ya may be a rebellious little shit, but-"

Amy threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tight over his shoulders. He immediately reciprocated as he pulled her close with a big arm around her back and leaned his head against hers.

She couldn't believe he had said that to her. On several occasions she had tried to get him to talk about his daughter, but was always blown off in one way or another. Him comparing her to someone she knew he cared deeply about was the greatest compliment she'd ever received in her life.

"Thank you, Frank. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Yeah...," he sighed and released her after a few more moments, "Just stay outta situations that could end up bad for ya, ok? I'll try my damndest, but I can't always be there for ya. Ya know?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry for putting you in danger too."

"No more sorrys. What's done is done. All I'm sayin' is try not t' get yourself killed, and stick around for a little longer. We both know ya done a good job of riskin' that so far."

The latter was a joke to try to lighten the mood a bit, and he smiled when he saw it succeeded in making her laugh.

"Yeah well I've learned from the best. You're always doing things that are borderline going to get you killed."

"I told ya, kid, I'm the one who does the killin'. Not the opposite."

"Fine. You do the killing, and I'll do the...not-killing, I guess?"

She shrugged with a tilt of her head as Frank smirked, nodding in approval.

"Sounds like a deal t' me. Though ya do know ya were close to commitin' a murder tonight."

Her eyes quickly went wide with protest.

"Look, I didn't mean to shoot him, ok? It just-"

"Not that. I'm talkin' about you almost ticklin' me t' death. That was way more cold-blooded than anything I've ever done," he protectively pressed his arms to his sides in case she made another go at him now that he'd brought it up.

"But you didn't die, did you?" She only sat there giving him a smug look as he chuckled and relaxed again.

"No ma'am, you're right. Can only imagine how many casualties there've been over the years. Guess I'm one o' the lucky ones t' escape with my life. I'll think twice before messin' with you again."

"You're not fooling me. You liked it, and you know it," she teased as Frank quickly scoffed.

"Tchhyeah, you will never hear those words come out of my mouth."

"Never say never. I think you might with the right persuasion...," she slyly moved in and lightly ran her fingers along his side just to get him to squirm again, making him laugh as he swatted her hand away.

"Ehehe, torture me all ya want, but it ain't happenin'."

"Fine. But remind me, what exactly were those words again?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, kid," he smirked and reached over to give her a gentle noogie as now she was the one smacking at his hand.

"Eh, it was worth a shot. I'm sure one day I'll get it outta you. Though it'll probably be on your deathbed so I won't hold my breath."

Frank snorted in amusement and shook his head as he broke into a grin.

"You're alright, kid."

"You too, Frank."


End file.
